


Suada e corada

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, F/F, Mild Sexual Content
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 00:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10865247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Ellana gostava de ver Cassandra treinar.





	Suada e corada

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sweaty and flushed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10865244) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a comunidade [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/), desafio #086 - sweat (suor).

Cassandra era uma guerreira, e isso era tornado evidente em cada aspecto da sua vida, mesmo que em alguns aspectos mais do que em outros. Ela era forte e dedicada, e sempre podia ser encontrada treinando por várias horas todos os dias, começando cedo de manhã enquanto a maior parte da população de Skyhold ainda estava dormindo.

Ellana admirava isso, e admirava tanto era exatamente a palavra certa e não descrevia bem o que pensava. Havia muitas formas nas quais o treinamento de uma maga era diferente do de uma guerreira, mesmo que nenhum deles pudesse ser considerado mais difícil ou exigente. Ellana treinava quase tanto quanto ela, apesar de priorizar trabalhar em seus feitiços ao invés de duelos. Duelos sempre faziam com que ficasse com medo de fritar alguém por acidente, mesmo se não estivesse usando um cajado mágico, mesmo que isso só tivesse acontecido uma vez e não produzido nenhuma morte.

Ainda assim, a rotina de treinamento de Cassandra lhe fascinava, de uma forma que era difícil de explicar. Ellana gostava de acordar mais cedo só para sentar e observar Cassandra destruindo bonecos de treinamento e alvos, o que era significativo, já que ela não era uma pessoa matutina.

Cassandra sabia que ela estava lá, é claro, apesar de Ellana normalmente ficar escondida. Seria quase impossível chegar perto dela sem ser percebida, especialmente quando a adrenalina estava em alta pelo treino, e Ellana nunca foi boa em ser discreta, isso era para ladinos.

Das primeiras vezes, Cassandra lhe perguntou porque estava ali, mas Ellana nunca conseguia explicar de maneira satisfatória. Então, depois de um tempo, Cassandra decidiu que era melhor não pressionar e só aceitar sua presença. Não era como se não apreciasse a companhia de Ellana, mesmo que fosse um pouco estranho realizar uma rotina repetitiva diariamente com outra pessoa observando.

Não era como se Ellana não quisesse explicar, mas não sabia como. Como podia tentar fazer sentido disso para si mesma, quem dirá formular uma explicação coerente para outra pessoa? Não nunca antes tinha visto um humano com tanta força bruta que não fosse uma ameaça, havia isso é claro, mas não era o único motivo.

Ellana nunca prestou muita atenção em outras pessoas treinando antes. No seu clã, os caçadores treinavam principalmente na floresta, outros magos se ressentiam dela por sua aptidão para magia, e a maior parte dos guerreiros ou eram jovens homens ou mulheres mais velhas do que sua mãe, de qualquer forma, nunca sentiu apelo por observar outra pessoa treinando.

Mas Cassandra.. Cassandra certamente tinha apelo, de uma forma que fazia Ellana corar cada vez que tentava explicar. Ellana não era boa em explicar esse tipo de coisa, mas Cassandra também não, e provavelmente era por isso que as coisas funcionavam tão bem entre elas. E provavelmente por isso elas chegaram ao quinto encontro antes de perceberem que estava namorando, apesar de que na defesa de ambas, não tinham muita experiência, e namoro é algo complicado, mesmo que Ellana estivesse seguindo os conselhos de Varric sobre como cortejar alguém e só não tivesse ideia se isso estava funcionando. Ou, espera, talvez fosse mais complicado por causa disso.

Ellana simplesmente gostava de ver Cassandra treinar. A forma como ela se focava no alvo como se nada mais no mundo importasse, o quão poderosos eram seus golpes, o modo como ela gritava e grunhia, e continuava atacando, mesmo quando já começava a suar. Ellana seguia as gotas com os seus olhos, conforme rolavam pela nuca de Cassandra e por suas costas, e certamente não pensava em rasgar aquelas roupas e traçar o caminho das gotas com sua língua. Ou talvez ela pensasse, mas só um pouco, não o bastante para ser esquisito ou algo assim. Apesar de que Cassandra era sua namorada, então um pouquinho de fantasias provavelmente era aceitável, mesmo que Ellana ainda temia que essa coisa de suor fosse um pouco estranha.

E então, se ela permitisse que sua mente divagasse, imaginaria Cassandra vindo em sua direção como se ela fosse aquele alvo. Toda a ferocidade mas nada do ódio que existia em uma batalha. Ela gostaria de ser o foco de todo aquele poder e ferocidade e intensidade. Gostaria que Cassandra a fodesse com força contra a superfície firme mais próxima até que esta quebrasse, grunhindo e rosnando como estava agora.

Oh sim, com mais frequência do que não, essas sessões de treinamento evoluíam em fantasias elaboradas que fariam Ellana corar, se não fosse pelo fato de que só elas estavam lá tão cedo de manhã, então um pouco de privacidade podia ser esperado. Ela se perguntava se algum dia poderia convencer Cassandra que ninguém as acharia ali, mas Cassandra parecia romântica demais para aceitar toda essa rotina de ‘vamos tentar não ser pegas’.

Ainda assim, só de pensar em Cassandra logo depois de treinar, toda suada e corada, cheia de adrenalina e com a respiração pesada, deixava Ellana tremendo. Isso não era algo que algum dia pensou que gostaria, mas era só mais uma na longa lista de coisas que estava aprendendo sobre si mesma com Cassandra. Ela gostaria de poder ser capaz de explicar tudo isso sem parecer estranha, mas isso não parecia provável. Ellana nunca foi muito boa com palavras, o que era um pesadelo para a pobre Josephine que tinha que correr para consertar todos os problemas diplomáticos que ela causava por dizer a coisa errada no momento errado.

Mesmo assim, ela podia tentar se comunicar, se o que estivesse tentando comunicar fosse que precisava que Cassandra a seguisse para o seu quarto. Preferencialmente sem tomar um banho antes, isso seria bom. Ela achava que podia convencer Cassandra a fazer isso. Ela podia até acrescentar uma boa experiência pós-coital com vinho e um jantar para tornar o acordo melhor, tornar as coisas um pouco mais romântica. Sim, isso soava como um bom plano, um que ela gostaria de colocar em prática naquele segundo mesmo, antes que ela retornasse para toda aquela ideia de fazer coisas na rua.


End file.
